The Staring Games
by percicovaldez06
Summary: The demigods were bored so they decided to play a game. Jercy fanfic.


**A/N: Hey guys! :)) Here's a Jercy Fanfic for you guys :)) I hope you like it. Leave reviews please. :))) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

"Hey guys, what do you wanna do? It's getting boring. My hyperactive mind can't take it anymore..." said Leo.

The seven demigods decided to take a break first and is now resting on the Argo II after battling one of Gaea's minions.

"Leo, let's just rest, okay? For once, let's try to do nothing..." Piper said.

"But Piper! You know we can't do that... we're demigods after all... we can't stand doing nothing..."

"I agree with Leo..." Percy said which caught the attention of the other demigods.

"Percy, if you're thinking another stupid game, please... that's the last thing we need right now..." Annabeth said then closed her eyes.

"Come on Annabeth... please?" Percy said with those baby seal eyes that he knows Annabeth wouldn't be able to resist. She looked at him and sighed, "okay, okay fine! But don't include me in that game okay?" Then Annabeth closed her eyes and started dozing off, while a wide grin spread across Percy's face.

"Guys, let's play a staring game!" Percy said with excitement.

"Yeah! But let's put a twist in it... wait for me here..." Leo said then ran off to rip pieces of paper and write something on it. When he's done, he put it inside a small box with a small opening enough to slip one's hand through it. Then he went back to his place in the circle. By then, the other demigods are now staring at him, anxious about the twist Leo's about to put in the game.

"I wrote things on the pieces of paper, those things are what the two demigods on the contest are gonna do while staring at each other's eyes to distract them, or make them...you know...feel uncomfortable." Leo said with an excited smile.

"Okay." Jason said.

"If Jason's fine with it, then it's fine with me too..." Piper said.

"I'm okay with it too.." Hazel said. Frank glanced at her before answering. Hazel's looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, fine..." Frank finally said.

"Okay! Then let's start...Jason, you go first, pick your opponent." Leo said.

Jason looked around until his eyes landed on Percy.

"Percy Jackson..." he said.

Percy seemed to be surprised but he got over it easily, he walked towards Jason and grinned.

"You'll never win this Grace..." Percy said.

"Oh really? Let's see then..." Jason said, then put his hands through the box to get their 'distraction'. He unrolled it and Jason read the words out loud.

_Slowly lean in closer to each other until your noses touch._

Percy blinked. "That should be easy" he muttered. "Get ready to lose, Jason Grace" Percy said with a grin.

"In your dreams Jackson!" Jason said.

"Then let the games begin!" Leo announced. The two boys started staring at each other's eyes, gradually leaning in to each other. The other demigods just watched them.

"Leo, how long should they keep doing this?" Piper asked.

"Oh, for about 5 minutes." Leo answered.

"What if no one wins after 5 minutes?" Frank asked.

Leo think for a second until a light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Then it's the opponent's turn to get their next 'distraction'" Leo said with a smile.

By this time, the two boys faces are just inches apart. But still, no one wants to lose so the game kept going. After 5 minutes, the game is still going on and now it's Percy's time to get their next distraction. Percy slipped his hand through the box and got a piece of paper. He handed it to Leo to let the other boy read it for him. Leo unrolled the paper and an evil grin spread across the boy's face.

"This is getting interesting..." Leo muttered.

"Just read it Leo.." Piper said.

"Okay... _Make your opponent blush three times... _ That applies to both of you, not just to Percy." Leo said.

"This is so easy..." Percy muttered. Then Percy started to stare deep into Jason's eyes and said the words _i like you _ with such emotions it feels like it's true. Though of course it's not true, it's just a game. Jason didn't even flinch at the words and did something unnecessary, but he did it anyway, for the sake of winning. He touched Percy's cheek, smiled, then said, "Really? I like you too... in fact... I think it's more than just that..."

Percy's heartbeat grew fast and his eyes widen and his cheeks burn. 'No, i'm not gonna lose to him' he thought. He mirrored Jason's actions, but he did it with both hands.

"Oh, is that so..? Mind telling me how you really feel about me?" Percy said in such a sweet voice. This time, Jason's heart started to pound harder on his chest and both boys grew silent for a while, Percy's still staring at Jason's eyes with a questioning look, as if waiting for the other boy's answer.

Then Jason became serious. He stared into the sea-green eyes of Percy, put his forehead on top of Percy's, their noses still touching and the game still on. And with a whisper, he said, "I Love you Percy, that's how I really feel about you..."

Percy got taken aback by the seriousness of the boy's tone and nearly lost his balance, his heart is beating really fast now and his cheeks are starting to burn, 'Come on Percy! Get your head in the game. Don;t lose it... But why am i feeling this way?' He pushed the thought aside first. Once again, his gaze soften, he closed his eyes for a second and stared again at the boy's beautiful blue eyes. Percy put his hands through Jason's hair.

"Well that's...surprising...Are you sure you're not mistaken?" Percy asked in a soft voice.

"I'm not mistaken Percy darling... I do love you.. If I could just.. put our lips together..." Slowly Jason's face moved towards the other boy. Percy's heart beating so fast he feels like it's gonna explode any second. But before their lips touch, Piper shouted.

"OKAY! The game's over! Jason is the winner.. sorry Percy.."

Just then, both boys blushed and turned into a deep shade of red. Percy ran his hands through his hair and Jason put his hands in his pocket. Piper lead him away from the group.

"Whew, he's gonna hear some awful things now..." Leo said. Percy stared at Jason, somehow wishing the other boy to look back at him, and he did. It was just a glance, but Percy's heart jumped with glee and slowly felt his cheeks, yet again, burn.

"Good thing Annabeth didn't see that... if she did... Well, I don't wanna know what will happen to you.." Leo said to Percy then went to the engine room. Percy glanced at the sleeping form of Annabeth and let out a sigh. Just then, Frank and Hazel went to Percy and whispered something.

"Don't worry, we won't tell Annabeth..." Hazel said then Frank gave him a smile then they walked away. Percy sat on the nearest bench and ran his hands through his hair.

'Well, it's just a game. No need to get worked up with that. If ever Annabeth finds out, I'm sure she'll understand. But why did I feel that towards Jason?..' Percy groaned then went to his room to clear his head.


End file.
